


Peach Soju

by huangs



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas Special, Drinking, Flirty Na Jaemin, M/M, Mutual Pining, confident renjun, jaemren, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangs/pseuds/huangs
Summary: @NJM_813:soju really brings out the gay in me!@moomin.323:I totally agree.Translation:Vietnamese (ngohainhu61 )
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Peach Soju

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mypage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypage/gifts).



> renmin christmas drabble because we have been blessed with so much renmin content. 
> 
> This one’s for Tia, advance merry christmas! And because renmin, and convenience stores reminds me of her.  
> \- 🍋

\------🎄 Dec. 25, 2020 🎄------

  
  
  


Jaemin and Renjun are just college ‘bros’ having their soju night at the convenience store near Han River, both celebrating Christmas away from home. Renjun’s hometown is in Jilin, China. While Jaemin’s hometown is in Busan.

  
  
  


\------🍻------

  
  
  
  
  


They are currently debating whether peach soju (Jaemin’s drink) tastes better than original soju (Renjun’s drink). So to put an end on their petty debate, they have decided to switch their drinks, 5 bottles each.

  
  
  
  
  


\------🍻------

  


When Jaemin was done with his last bottle of original soju, he looked at Renjun,” Hey I don’t think I know what does peach soju tastes like anymore, can you give me at least a shot?”

  


“Jaemin are you dumb or drunk? or worse both? Did you not just see me chugged down my last bottle of peach soju?”

  


“Alright, so can I have some?”

  


“Bro are you for real?”

  


“Hmm”

  


“ Ugh just shut up you drunk baby.”

  


“No _baby_ , I’m not. So can I have a taste?”

  


“look I’m broke, okay? I know it's Christmas, but I can’t buy another bottle of soju for you. Besides, you’re already drun-“

  


Jaemin’s face was so close that Renjun could smell the strong fragrance of soju Jaemin had been drinking. And swiftly, Jaemin’s tongue is in Renjun’s mouth. 

  
  
  
  


Renjun lolled helplessly in his seat, with his eyes clenched shut, in a trance of tongue.

  
  
  
  


“sweet”, Jaemin said as he lick his lips and stare at Renjun’s kiss swollen lips.

  


”Oh god, good thing you kissed me. If you didn't, I would’ve left you here.”

  


”Hmm. I think peach soju is still my favorite,”Jaemin replied ignoring what Renjun said. 

  


"and I think you would've been a good kisser if you ca— That’s it! I’m leaving you’re on your own now", Renjun retorted before abandoning Jaemin in that old convenience store .

**Author's Note:**

> December 27, 2020  
>   
> “@NJM_813 tagged you in a photo”  
>   
> @NJM_813: jun we look so much like a couple here hahaha  
>   
> @moomin.323: yeah a couple of bros ♥️ ✨  
>   
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/huangs_) [twt](https://twitter.com/huangs_?s=21)


End file.
